


Una noche de tantas

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Avengers (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Jaime Lannister
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony Stark quiere perderse en el alcohol para olvidar, Jaime quiere ayudarlo a olvidar.





	Una noche de tantas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia creada para el evento del grupo "Rollito de Canela con todo y todos", con el hermoso Tony de los cómics de Secret Wars 1872. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

Cuando lo besa, el sabor a whiskey llena su boca , arde un poco el alcohol en la herida abierta de su propio labio, pero eso no lo detiene. Le toma con fuerza, lo estrecha en sus brazos recordándole que él es mejor que el alcohol para olvidar sus problemas. 

Las manos que crean maravillas le despeinan el cabello, y él comienza a desnudarle, a apartar despacio la ropa, para besar un poco más de la piel americana, ligeramente acanelada y bronceada. Nota las marcas que va n dejando sus manos , aún llenas de un poco de pólvora por las armas que disparó previamente, creando un rastro negro sobre la epidermis de su amante. 

Le termina de abrir la camisa y los pantalones, para besar sus clavículas con devoción, dejando que sus manos se cuelen bajo el pantalón abierto, para apretar el trasero del hombre que gime y se arquea a cada roce y caricia. 

—Jaime... — le escucha susurrar entre dientes. 

Tony Stark era un hombre poderoso, escandaloso, y con un sin número de problemas. Pero era el principal creador y productor de armas de Estados Unidos. Algo muy importante cuando el país vivía en guerras constantes. 

La guerra de la unión y los confederados apenas estaba terminando, cuando las guerras Indias ya comenzaban, dejando más muertos de los que se podía llevar registro. 

Cuando su padre le envió a América con el fin de negociar una asociación con Tony Stark, para exportar sus armas a Europa, hacer un nuevo trato con los gobiernos que gozaban de grandes colonias en la  África del Sur, Jaime  Lannister no esperó que se toparía con aquel tipo de hombre. 

Conoció a personajes ricos y hambrientos de poder toda su vida, creció entre ellos, desde su padre, su hermana, tíos y primos...

Ahora estaba ese hombre, rico como ninguno, con un genio que incluso su hermano Tyron admiraba, con un sarcasmo inteligente, y con un acongojo por los crímenes que se cometieron con sus creaciones. El inventor nunca soportó verlo de cerca; los cuerpos llenos de sangre, descansado en el suelo como viejos muñecos. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban, Jaime lo sabía muy bien porque desde unos meses atrás compartía su cama. 

Jaime renunció a su familia, bueno... a casi toda su familia, Tyron decidió quedarse con él América. Se alejó de su apellido, de su país, porque cuando él se suponía que debía tratar que el otro le siguiera, el terminó corriendo tras él. 

Cambió todo por tenerlo entre sus brazos, por besarle cómo lo hacía en ese momento, y poder sentir las manos desesperadas quitándole la ropa. Por  el tranquilo susurro de una caja  musical olvidaba en un rincón de la habitación , contrastando con el ritmo de su corazón y sus respiraciones.

Tony Stark era un hombre roto, y todos los días él se esforzaba en unir las piezas, intentando evitar que los recuerdos volvieran para destrozarle de nuevo. 

Tony perdió familia, perdió amigos, perdió al hombre que amó y que lo hizo desear ser mejor. 

Pero ahora lo tenía a él, y Jaime no se consideraba la gran cosa, era hermoso físicamente y lo sabía, hábil con las armas y para dirigir, nada del todo extraordinario a su perspectiva , nada que no pudiera encontrar en otro, a excepción del ferviente deseo de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. 

— Te amo, Tony  — le confesó suave y despacio, al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos empezaban a rozarse ya desnudos. 

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron más para él, los labios bajo el sensual bigote sonrieron , su  propia  mano acarició la barba de medio día que enmarcaba el rostro sonrojado por el alcohol y la excitación. 

—Te amo —le correspondió alcanzando su rostro en un beso húmedo.

— No mientas  — le pidió Jaime al oído  — solo quédate callado, si no lo sientes  — pidió elevando un poco las largas piernas para hacerse un lugar, acariciando la entrada suave que conocía a la perfección. 

— Sigues empeñado con eso, caballero inglés  — le dijo divertido, haciendo que volviera a mirarle a los ojos  — te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo  — repitió muchas veces, siendo callado por unos labios demandantes. 

Jaime no confiaba en el genio, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque éste se embriagaba cada noche por los recuerdos de un hombre que no era él. ¿Cómo era posible amar teniendo ya a alguien en su corazón? Sobre  todo si ese alguien estaba tan arraigado. 

Él no buscaba el amor de Tony, sólo su felicidad. Tenerle a su lado, aún si las leyes del hombre y dios le decían que era incorrecto, si la sociedad condenaba su acto, con gusto sería condenado a su lado. Por suerte el cómo eras juzgado se suavizaba dependiendo de la cantidad de dinero que valiera su apellido, y pese a su huida de la familia, Stark y  Lannister juntos, valían demasiado.

Rodaron en la cama por la fuerza aplicada del americano, hasta que fue él, quien quedó de espaldas contra la cama, contemplando la imagen del  ser humano  que amaba sobre él, acariciando su pecho, y tentando con sus glúteos su erección. 

— Te amo  — repitió Tony acomodando sus caderas sobre el miembro ajeno, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos, por la poderosa unión entre sus cuerpos.

Tony jadeaba ahogado, y sus manos rasguñaban el pecho blanco, en sus piernas se encajaban los dedos de su amante, y el corazón le estaba martillando en la cabeza. 

— Sigues tomando, pensando en él  — se atrevió a reclamar Jaime, encajando sus manos en el trasero de su pareja, embistiendo hacía arriba con fuerza, provocando que Tony se aferrara a la cabecera de la cama. 

— ¡No!  — se quejó Tony, mezcla de enojo y placer. 

— Lo haces...  — reclamó de nueva cuenta volviendo a agitar sus caderas, embistiendo tortuoso y lento. Controlando las cosas aún desde su posición. 

— ¡No!  — volvió a negar el inventor.  — Te amo  — insistió de nueva cuenta. 

Jaime enfureció por las mentiras y el engaño de las palabras falsas ; giró las posiciones dejándolo de espaldas, apretó sus caderas y embistió su interior ; besó y mordió su cuello ; calló su boca con una de sus manos ; m ordió sus hombros y se agitó con fuerza . C ada choque era más salvaje, cada estocada era un poco más del delicioso castigo por las palabras que consideraba embusteras. 

Tony suplicaba bajo sus manos, se mezclaba el placer y el dolor, perduraba el deseo, y alzaba sus propias piernas, las separaba para recibirle, con pequeñas lágrimas  deslizándose de sus ojos, hasta la mano que se apretaba contra sus labios.

La humedad en sus dedos, detuvo por un momento a Jaime, apartó la mano y dejó un beso dulce en la esquina de su boca. Respiró hondo, reanudando las embestidas con más tacto, abrazó a Tony con cariño, repartió besos por sus hombros y su espalda, le masturbó consideración. 

La ferocidad dio pasó a la pasión sublime, el sudor se deslizaba brillante, y los gemidos opacaron la música que a esas alturas no había parado, solo era ignorada. 

El orgasmo no fue explo sivo, sino más bien caliente y líquido, corroyendo sus cuerpos de adentro hacía afuera. Apagándose lentamente, hasta quedar recostados uno al lado del otro. 

Jaime contempló los ojos oscuros que voltearon a verle, extendió su mano para acariciar los ligeros rizos oscuros en la parte de la nuca. 

— Lo siento  — se disculpó en un susurro. 

Stark negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacía él,  besándole suave.

— No bebo para olvidarle... bebo para no tener miedo de que te pase lo mismo. No lograría superarlo, no esta vez  — su voz era baja, en susurros que apenas alcanzaban sus oídos.

— Nada va a pasarme  — le prometió pegando sus frentes,  regalándole un beso dulce. 

—No, nada. M e encargaré de ello.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y sus cuerpos a estrecharse. Una noche de muchas, dónde compartían el amor que surgió de lo inesperado.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
